What's your name?
by Midnight Assassin740
Summary: Narunaru, why do you call me Mussyhead?....Wwell, wwhy do you call me Narunaru?Rated T JUST IN CASE! MinorVERY minor Language, a small kiss scene.


Author's note: I do not own Beauty Pop or any of the characters in it. I LOVE KIRIXNARU!!!!!

What's your name?

"Naru-naru, why do you always call me 'Mussy-head'?" she asked. Her usual monotone voice was gone. As she asked this question, her head seemed to tilt slightly. She looked like a puppy with those eyes!

Blushing at the sight, Naru-naru quickly looked away. "B-because of that m-mussy hair of yours!" he said pathetically. He looked back only to see even more bewilderment on her face. _Aww! She's so damn cute! Those beautiful eyes…the way her bangs fall over her face…w-wait! What am I saying?! Stop! Down boy! Good. Stay._

"Naru-naru! Yo!"

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked up. "W-wha? O-oh, yes?"

She sigh. "Well that's a lame excuse." Closing her eyes, she turned around ready to fall asleep.

"YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT MUSSY-HEAD?!!" he yelled. "HEY?! I'M TALKING TO YOU?! DON'T GO TO SLEEP!!!"

Turning around she sigh again. "What? Why must you be so noisy? I just asked a simple question."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THE CONVERSATION! WHY DON'T YOU FINISH IT?" after a few huff she calmed down. After a few minutes of silence he started up the conversation again. "Hey." started Narumi. He looked over to the table she was sitting at. She sat with both arms on the desk. Her head leaning on them. Hearing his hey she looked up.

"Yes?"

Blushing, he said, "W-well, y-you know h-how earlier you were talking about me calling you mussy-head?" she nodded. Looking at him with curious intensity. "W-well, I-I w-was just w-wondering why you call me Naru-naru?" She though about it for a minute.

"How about we make a deal?" she said. Her trade mark grin appearing on her face.

Confused he asked, "What kind of deal?"

"I will call you by your name if you call me by mine."

Narumi thought about it for a minute. "Deal." He paused for a minute. "Thanks….Kiri."

The name sounded strange to him. Really saying it..

Kiri grinned. "Funny, that sounds good coming from you." There was a small hint of a blush on her face. Narumi grinned himself.

"Really?" He asked. For a minute he sat there waiting. "S-so, um, does this mean you'll be calling me Narumi?" He asked. Hope in his eyes. _He looks like a puppy…_

"Nope," She said simply. She looked over to see a hurt Narumi. Grinning like crazy now, she walked over to him slowly. Putting her arms around his neck she smiled.

"W-wha?! K-kiri?! W-what are you-" before he could say any thing else she came up and kissed him. Surprised, he closed his eyes, kissing back. Slowly, he put his arms around her. Holding tight. Only thing they other could think about was, not wanting the kiss to end.When the two could no longer hold their breath they departed from the kiss. "Wow." Was all Narumi could say. She smirked. "So, I still don't get it." He said. Does this mean you are calling me Narumi?"

"No."

"Then what are you calling me?"

She laughed. "This means I'm calling you Shogo."

"Oh!" Wow, he wasn't expecting that one. "Really? I've never had anyone call me that…"

Her eyes looked up, slightly hurt. "You don't want me to call you Shogo?"

He smiled. Resting his forehead on hers, he said, "No, I never said that." Kissing her again he whispered, "I would love for you to call me that. Kiri."

"No Sho-chan?"

"Defiantly NO Sho-chan."

"Fair enough," Sighing, she leaned on him. Snuggling against him. Looking down on her **Shogo **tightened his embrace.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he confessed.

She gasped, surprised. Love? Could he really love her? Yes. No doubt. Narumi would never say something he didn't mean. But, did she love him? Kiri though about everything she's done with the S.P. the last few year(s). Yes. She loved him to. She has wanted to kiss him again since she doesn't know when. Kiri doesn't quite know what came over her. Making her kiss Shogo! But she's glad that whatever it was did.

Narumi, not liking the silence asked nervously, "Um, d-do you l-lo-love m-m-me?"

He looked so fragile. Staring down at her. She controlled his heart. All it took was one word. One single word to get enthusiasm and joy like you have never seen. Or in its place, heartbreak and forlorn. Finally, looking deep into his beautiful eyes, she whispered, "Yes. I love you."

Authors Note: All right! I am finally finished. Okay, now nobody freak out if you hate it. Tell me whatever you want. Flames, hate-mail, ect. I don't really care! Its one o'clock in the morning! This is my first fanfic attempt EVER. Not just Beauty pop. So PLEASE BE HONEST. I think they're a bit occ. But again, don't care. I thinks its cute. If you don't I would love to make a rude remark about he evil hate-mail you send me. Not really the most optimistic authors am I? Oh well, I love all of those who don't hate me! If you have ANY recommendations for a fanfic I should write e-mail me. Good night to you all!


End file.
